


Spider Lillies — Bang Chan

by yolkyeomie



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Original, Angelic Lore, Attempt at Humor, Florists, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Angel Lore, Language of Flowers, Near Death Experiences, Original Mythology, Sad attempt at being creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkyeomie/pseuds/yolkyeomie
Summary: Spider lilies are Bang Chan’s favorite flower, but they seem to be out to get him no matter how much he takes care of them
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Favorite Flower

Spider Lilies are a very particular flower, everything about them is unnatural. While elegant and usually a crimson red, they sprout petals like long legs on the verge of a pounce. They bloom near cemeteries, the rightful home of the dead as if they're the only flowers that they can truly grasp. Not only that, but the flowers are only ever used during funerals when one mourns the loss of their loved ones. Even then it's rare to ever see a spider lily in person when it symbolizes such negative traits.

But Bang Chan found them gorgeous, mesmerizing even. They were his favorite flower. Maybe it was just him working as a florist, making him more thoughtful about the meanings behind them. Or maybe it was because of his unusual work methods that made spider lilies more appealing than the cliche roses and sunflowers everyone talked about. Why have something boring and normal when there's something unusual and natural waiting behind them?

Chan's work wasn't like any other, though that's what any normal person would say about a job they love. But truly it wasn't what others expect he brings up he's a florist in conversation. Some people laugh at his career choice, not expecting a music prodigy such as himself to find enjoyment in flowers. Others found it endearing that such a thoughtful person picked a job that gave him such thoughtful choices for organization. One thing for sure though, they all thought the same exact thing. 

They wholeheartedly believed that Chan sits there for eight hours of the day and places whatever flowers that looked good together for people. While it's true, he worked for the people, it took a lot more thought and consideration when he was making them for... special customers. His friends always ask him what the name of his flower shop was called, so they could visit him and distract from work. Yet every time, all Bang Chan could do was smile at them and tell them they'd know when the time comes.

"Where am I?" A voice asked, curiosity peaking in their voice. Bang Chan looked down from the front of the desk to be greeted by wide eyes, looking up at him and expecting an answer. It was a little girl, her black hair tied into two pigtails with a red ribbon. While she was intrigued by his mere existence, she seemed tired. The more details he took in, he noticed how she was trembling from head to toe, absolutely soaked in what he could only assume was ice cold water. Her school uniform was sticking to her skin too, just as drenched as she was.

Chan took one small short glance to the side, taking note of how his prized spider lily was in full bloom. It was like his favorite flower was mocking him, another one had been taken too soon after all. He had to resist the urge to frown while his heart ached at the sight, leaning down towards the girl as he gave her the best smile he could muster. 

"A better place. Tell me, do you like flowers?" He asked her, watching her eyes light up like stars at the mere mention of the plant.

Bang Chan nodded as he turned around, leaning over the left side of the counter to peak into a corridor. "Felix!" He called, trying to catch his coworker's attention. "I need you to come here for a second!" The two waited for a moment, hearing footsteps rush towards them at an alarming speed. Before he knew it his freckled coworker appeared from the corridor, covered in various flower petals and holding a half-done flower crown in his hands.  
His confused expression was accompanied by his fiery red hair that gleamed just as brightly as the white ring that hovered above his head.

"I need you to watch her for me while I'm gone," He asked of him, walking around the counter to meet both of them. Felix's eyes were just as wide as the girl's, sparkling with excitement as he practically planned what they were going to do together in his head. Bang Chan laughed as his expression as he patted the boy's back.

"It won't be for long, she doesn't need a giant bouquet. So don't go off on some sort of adventure, okay?" Felix nodded his head eagerly, though that didn't mean he had listened to what Chan had said.

He watched as the freckled boy dropped to his knees, leveling himself with the little girl so that he could look her in the eyes. "Promise, you're in good hands okay?" Felix reassured her, placing his unfinished flower crown on her head and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I have a... secret garden of sorts in here that'll he'll never find us in. Do you wanna go there?" The girl took her time thinking about it before nodding her head vigorously. She seemed excited about this garden Felix created, and so did his coworker. Though it seemed like Chan was the only one who noticed the pure white wings that sprouted from Felix's back.

He shrugged it off, leaving the two to their own childish adventures. Felix was great with children, he radiated the same playful and fun that they were drawn to. That's why Bang Chan usually called him to work with them instead of doing it himself. Chan liked children and all, but it simply hurt his heart whenever he saw one in their flower shop. They came too early in his opinion, but he wasn't their guardian angel. He had no control over what happens and what doesn't to them.

As he neared the end of the corridor, it opened up to an even bigger room than the main lobby he was in. There were hundreds and thousands of flowers all neatly placed on shelves for better organization, making the room as colorful as a rainbow after a terrible storm. It was bright and shining in the room as well, though it was always like that. There was a single window in it, and it was large enough to provide enough sunlight for each plant in the room. Chan couldn't help but smile at the sight of it, it was practically his life's work.

Though he had a quick and easy job to do, so he couldn't marvel at the flowers in the room. Bang Chan knocked on the wall to announce his arrival as he completely entered the room. "Is another feathered friend of mine here or are you snoozing on the job again?" He asked as he walked into the light, squinting due to the glare. He heard a small rustle from the flowers near the ceiling, watching as a couple of amaryllises fell down from their place on the shelf. 

He bent down to pick up the fallen flowers before being greeted by an annoyed voice and a thud to signal that something had landed beside him. "I go to sleep once on the job and suddenly you think that's all I ever do?" Bang Chan held in a laugh as he stood back up, holding out the amaryllises to the boy in front of him. The boy jerked back on instinct, his smaller yet also pure white wings fluffing you at the sudden movement. With a pout the boy took the flowers from Chan's hands, his eyes slowly looking up to find their designated spot. "I haven't fully adjusted to this whole angel thing, you know that."

"I do," Bang Chan responded as he watched the boy struggle to take lift off without a running start. "It's just more fun to tease you this way. Don't worry though Hyunjin. I only have a few more weeks to hold it against you. Then you'll be a full-fledged angel." He shrugged, ignoring the said boy's frustration. 

Both of Chan's coworkers were angels, sent to the flower shop to help lead souls into their proper afterlife. Felix had been an angel, literally and figuratively, since he had met him. Hyunjin was rather new to it, still retaining his humanly needs and slowly becoming more angel-like. Hyunjin still needed to sleep but lost the need to eat and drink weeks ago.

Bang Chan was the only mortal of the shop, accidentally bound to working it when he had a near-death experience and was right outside the flower shops doors. He remembered it very vividly, starting through the glass doors to find Felix standing at the counter and waiting for him expectantly. Just when he went to grab the door handle, he was pulled right back into what was his reality; injured and a flyer for a new job in his hands. Before he knew it, he became a florist working with two florist angels. 

"Hyunjin, while you're up, can you get this list of flowers for me?" He asked as he moved to take a seat at a table in the middle of the room, all the supplies he needed to make a quick bunch right in front of him. The struggling angel nodded, opting to climb the tallest ladder they had instead of another attempt at flight.

"Daisies, tickseeds, and tulips of the yellow kind. Maybe sprinkle in some lily of the valleys if you can find them." He listed off.

Hyunjin used the force of his wings to roll the ladder around the room in search of the flowers, picking out the freshest ones he could find. Though he stopped once he reached their giant array of tulips, turning towards Bang Chan with an interesting gleam in his eyes. "Technically these are all flowers of the yellow kind, and it's not big enough to even call it a bouquet. Who is at the front this time?" He spoke as he began to grab a hand full of yellow tulips. 

Bang Chan sighed at the thought, leaning his face against his palms. "A girl showed up. She seemed to have just barely reached the age of 10. She was drenched and freezing Hyunjin, I didn't want to give her something so big she should barely hold in her shaking hands. So I'm giving her something encouraging and bright instead. Hopefully to distract her from what may have happened to her..." He answered as Hyunjin popped down the ladder, landing with the elegance of a trained dancer. He showed off that trait a lot subconsciously, that must have been what he did for a living in his past life.

"Innocence, always cheerful, and the sunshine in your smile," Hyunjin mumbled as he walked towards him, reciting the meanings the flowers Chan had chosen. He placed the flowers on the table as he gave him an unreadable expression. 

"You sure as thoughtful as they said you were," He told him, the halo hovering over his head shining down on him. It was just a constant reminder that while Hyunjin and Chan related to each other, it wouldn't be for long. It was stripping Hyunjin of his human necessities, yes, but also certain emotions that made him human. 

He shook his head at the thought, it didn't matter to him anyway. Bang Chan has known Felix ever since he was a full angel and that didn't stop the two from being as close as they were. He had no power to change the way the two angels functioned anyways. Chan was still a mortal lingering in what felt like purgatory, between heaven and hell. 

"Woah, careful! You'll cut yourself!" Hyunjin's worried exclaim shook Chan from his daze, snapping back into reality. In his hands were a pair of scissors that Hyunjin has quickly snatched away from him. "You're not an angel! You're still susceptible to bleeding and injuries like a normal human being!"

"Right, sorry. My bad," Bang Chan apologized to the angel, watching as white feathers flew around him. Hyunjin's wings had fluffed up once more in his shocked state, unable to hide the soon to be a mess because Chan wasn't deceased. "I must be tired... I usually never make a make a mistake like this... why would I even grab scissors when what I need is the tap?"

"You're one of those mortals who don't sleep, right? An insomniac or something?" Hyunjin asked as he very clearly was contemplating on whether or not he was going to throw the scissors far from Bang Chan or place them back on the table. "Honestly it makes no sense to me. I mean, just go to sleep whenever you want! Then you won't have insomnia!" He recommended trying to provide a solution for something he had no knowledge on.

"Humans don't work like that, you should have at least retained that much knowledge from your afterlife." Felix snickered as he rounded the corner into the room. 

Bang Chan began to grow a smile on his face at the sight of the red-headed angel, the little girl he was supposed to watch over on his shoulders. She was still wearing the flower crown Felix had given her, though now it was complete with various pink roses entangled in it. "Oh is that for her? It's so pretty!" He exclaimed, marveling at the small bunch Chan had created.

"You like everything Chan makes Felix," Hyunjin replied, rolling his eyes at the boy's enthusiasm. 

While all three of them created bouquets for each deceased person to receive, it was Chan who did a majority of them. Hyunjin was right too because Felix absolutely adored every single bouquet that he made. Bang Chan would be lying if he said he wasn't faltered each time as well.

Though the bubbly atmosphere suddenly shattered when the little girl turned her head, catching the sight of something behind them all. "What type of flower is that?" She asked them, blinking her eyes innocently as the chosen flower. Hyunjin puffed out his chest and he got ready to give her all the knowledge he knew on said flower but stopped before he could even say anything. "I like that flower. It's red just like his hair!"

"Spider lily." Bang Chan spoke, staring down the red flower. His favorite flower, the most dreadful flower. "And two of them at that. What do you think it is this time? A couple? Two strangers? Friends?" He asked, glancing towards the two angels. 

It was a very rare occasion they got something like this. Usually, they simply get one spider lily at a time, signally that another person has fallen from their place as a mortal. But then there are sometimes when they get two people at once, a group, an entire nation of people even.

"I'm betting that it's a couple." Hyunjin decided almost immediately as the three of them all got up to greet their newcomers. Bang Chan quickly handed the girl her flowers, not being able to give some sort of grand speed or advice before they sent her off. They usually try and send children first, as they are more likely to ask questions than adults or teens who knew their demise was coming. But the girl they had with them was their first customer in hours, he assumed no one else would be arriving after.

Bang Chan was the first to enter the main lobby again trying to greet their customers before they attempted to touch their belongings. "Hello, welcome to the Yellow Wood," He started, searching for the two people he would be serving. He spotted a man staring at one of the shelves where a display of hydrangeas sat, his face is less saturated than the flowers he stared at. His fingers were charred and blackened out, his hair slightly on fire due to the embers that refused to sizzle out on his head. He seemed to be breathing hard too, while one side of his body seemed shriveled up and burnt to a crisp.

But that man wasn't the creepiest thing Chan had seen. It wasn't the scariest thing he had seen either. As a florist for the undead, he had endured many things and still kept his complete and utter composure. And yet here he was, shaking furiously at the sight of the second man in the shop, looking around cautiously at all the flowers with a flyer in his hand. The exact same flyer Chan had received before being bound to the flower shop.

He seemed to notice Bang Chan staring at him and turned around, a smile slowly creeping on his face as he realized who he was. 

"Yo, Chan! I finally found the place where you worked, huh? Did you really think you could keep secrets away from me forever?" He asked, his light brown hair looking as though it was shining like Hyunjin and Felix's halos. Maybe even brighter than their halos themselves. He couldn’t be.... there was no way he could be him. Chan had just seen him this morning alive and well after all.

"Changbin..." He began, at a loss for words. Bang Chan looked as though he had seen a monster like he had stared at the devil in the face and came back barely alive. "How... how are you here? Why are you here even? Told tell me, something bad happened right. Please tell me nothing happened while I was away. You didn't... die...? Did you?"

Changbin snorted, clearly not faking Bang Chan seriously. "Died? I don't know where you got that from, but I'm definitely still alive. But I was snooping around in your stuff because I know you had some songs you trashed years ago that I wanted to try and use as inspiration and I found this thing," He explained, waving the flyer in his hands in the air. "And I assumed this is where you worked at? Yellow Wood, flowers for the dead? Is this some type of funeral thing?"

"He's right Chan," Felix spoke, appearing from behind Chan with a confused look on his face.The three boys turned to the angel as he covered his ears, as if he was being overwhelmed with noises. 

"I can hear it. There's more than one mortal heart being in here. Usually, I can just hear yours loud and clear, but there's another heartbeat in here now…. another heartbeat that’s overpowering yours. Me and Hyunjin don’t have hearts that beat in the first place… so it can only be coming from him." The angel clarified, receiving a skeptical look from Changbin 

"This doesn't make any sense," Chan thought out loud, his whole world crashing down on him. 

There was no logical explanation as to why Changbin was in the flower shop. The mere fact he had entered with a deceased was just as odd as well. Honestly it all felt like a bad dream to him. But it couldn’t be, not when those two red spider lilies bloomed together at the same exact time. “Red spider lilies only bloom when the undead comes through those doors. So why has one bloomed when you walked in? And you're still very much alive?"


	2. Angel Garden

Felix had been an angel for a very long time, a time that Bang Chan could not count himself. He had been at the flower shop for the dead before either Hyunjin or he had even come into the picture, making him the oldest of the three by default (despite Chan being physically older than him). Because of this, he knew how the Yellow Wood worked much better than them. The angel could find all the secret corridors that led to hidden rooms that those of the deceased could only see, making it harder for Bang Chan to find him when he needed his help. 

However, there was one corridor in the flower shop that Felix had willingly shown the two. It was down a long quiet hallway that led to a door with a window in the middle. The window was stained glass with the pattern being blooming flowers all around it. Through the door was the angel’s most prized possession, his secret garden.

He had considered it his secret garden when he had worked alone in the Yellow Wood, as no one else, even his divine higher-ups, knew about his creations. It was filled to the grim with colorful exotic flowers that could not be found easily on the earthly plane Chan called home. They were well maintained and flourished well under Felix’s care, which was quite surprisingly Chan when he had first seen it. 

Felix wasn’t the most responsible person he knew. He was reliable, yes, but often avoided big responsibilities when they were thrown at him. Chan could only guess how lonely the angel must have been to create a giant greenhouse garden hidden in the Yellow Wood.

However, at the moment they weren’t letting Felix keep his little secret garden to himself. It had been at least two weeks since Changbin had unexpectedly shown up at the Yellow Wood in a clearly not dead state. They were still in the process of trying to figure out how he had appeared in the flower shop for the dead and why, and they needed a more private place to do so. Since Hyunjin and Felix can’t even be seen on the earth due to their angelic background, they had opted to stay in the Yellow Wood to discuss these matters. And for a little more privacy away from their customers, they were in Felix’s garden. 

“This whole flower thing doesn’t make sense still,” Changbin pointed out as they all followed after Felix in his garden, walking the grassy stone path laid before them. In the boy’s hand was a potted red spider lily, the same one that has bloomed when he first arrived. The other spider lily that had bloomed with it died off when they set the customer off to his new life in the afterlife. That’s what they were supposed to do once they grab their bouquets and leave, they wither away. But Changbin’s was still going strong just like his life force. “So are the flowers... magically connected to me?”

“They are not “magically connected” to you. That’s dumb, magic doesn’t exist.” Hyunjin corrected, his angel wings moving with the motion of his hands. Changbin gave the boy a skeptical stare, looking the boy up and down with suspicion. “The spider lilies are filled with the divine powers of our higher-ups! The main ones being the Dominions and the Principalities. They are the angels of intuition and the angels of time and blessing. Cool, right?”

“And those angels do what? Just sprinkle some angel dust on the flower seeds and now my life is dependent on whether or not this thing dies or not?” Changbin questioned, though it sounded more like he was taunting him than anything.

Hyunjin’s wings ruffled up like birds, a frustrated pout donning his face as he tried to form the right words to somehow attack the boy’s pride. Though, Chan’s laugh stopped the two from starting a fight, catching them off guard by his silvery chuckles. “He’s just playing with you Hyunjin, don’t take him so seriously! Have you already forgotten what human humor is?”

“That wasn’t humor!” Hyunjin complained, side eying Changbin. “He was blatantly making fun of the hierarchy of the angels!”

“Never mind that!” Felix interjected, the angel wings on his back spreading open from their folded position. With a strong push, he lifted himself off the ground, a smile creeping on his face as he started to ascend. “We’re here! Sorry, it’s a little dusty... I haven’t had anyone come in this far like... ever.” He apologized, flying with ease as they came upon a white structure in front of them.

Changbin and Hyunjin both watched in awe as the more skilled angel flew before them as if he spent his whole life with wings sprouting from his back. “Can you do that?” Changbin whispered to the lesser experienced angel, his eyes never leaving Felix’s figure.

Hyunjin thought about it for a moment, thinking about his words before replying,” If I get a running start I can do the same thing.”

The group was heading towards a white stone gazebo, the path ending just at its steps. It had a few benches scattered around it and a large table sitting in the middle of the structure. On the table was a potted plant, though it wasn’t a spider lily like the one in Changbin’s hands. Instead, it was an orange marigold, a very striking and eye-catching flower compared to its white surroundings. It was a very odd choice in Chan’s opinion. 

“You want the connection to the flowers explained right?” Chan asked, turning towards the boy to take the potted plant away from him. He nodded in response, willingly giving the flower tied to his life like to him. “And why do we give flowers to the undead?”

“That would be great thanks. Nothing has clicked yet, I promise you, it hasn’t.” Changbin told him, tapping his head as he spoke. “It’s still hard enough to believe that you work with angels and see deceased people like... every day of your life. Is that not traumatizing to you? 

Chan only gave him an awkward smile and a hug, unsure of how to answer his question. At one point, it was frightening. Everyone who came into the flower shop looked the same as when they lost their lives. It was frightening to one day have someone with a wound in the middle of their chest walk in and then the next walk in with no upper body at all. Over time he slowly became desensitized to everything around him, though he didn’t know whether that was a good or bad thing. 

“You’ll get used to it. Maybe the flowers help soothe the nerves? Or maybe it’s the angels I work with, it might be them,” He replied as they stopped at the stairs of the gazebo, moving out the way so Hyunjin could go barreling inside the gazebo. He held the spider lily close to his chest in order to shield it from the ungraceful angel, not wanting his uncontrollable wings to knock over his friend’s connection to his living body. Hyunjin looked over his shoulder with an apologetic smile, his wings immediately folding behind his back to take up less space in the structure.

Changbin snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stepped inside. “Yeah, it’s definitely the angels that make your nerves calm down.”

“It used to be until Hyunjin came along,” Bang Chan clarified, gaining the said angel’s attention. “When it was me and Felix it wasn’t nearly as wild as it used to be! Then Hyunjin was brought into Yellow Wood by an Archangel for us to watch over as he developed into a full angel and now we’re here. I gotta admit, he is nice to have around though.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to defend himself, but the other angel interrupted before he got the chance. “Oh! Are you talking about Seungmin? It’s been a while since we’ve heard from him... the last time he came by was a few months ago to check in on Hyunjin’s progress. At that time Hyunjin was just sprouting wings on his back.” Felix commented, using his hands to make the illusion of a bird as he giggled. “His wings looked like a baby bird’s, it wasn’t even half of the size they are now! It was super cute!”

“Stop talking please,” Hyunjin mumbled, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. Changbin snickered at the boy’s attitude, trying to keep himself from teasing him even more about his originally tiny angel wings. “Why would you even bring that up...”

Bang Chan cleared his throat, trying to rein the three back in so they could finally start. “Anyways, let’s start, shall we? It’s been about two weeks since Changbin arrived in good health and we still have no clue what could have brought him here. We’ve been temporarily training him as a florist to keep him busy while we try and figure this out, but trying to work this out separately isn’t working. So let’s just... throw out ideas until we can come up with something.”

The two angels nodded in response, sharing unsure glances between each other as they got down to business. “You said you first came here during a near-death experience right?“ Felix asked, trying to contribute to the situation. “Why don’t we compare this situation to that situation? They aren’t entirely different... right?”

“Well I’m still alive and he almost died. I think there’s a difference.” Changbin pointed out, slouching over the table as they spoke. 

“It also depends on what happened during that occurrence though!” Hyunjin exclaimed, the halo hovering over his head shining brightly like a lightbulb. “I mean... I wasn’t there when Chan had that experience but I’ve seen plenty of other people who came in half alive and then was pulled right back out because they survived! Chan, how did it happen, was your potential death?”

Felix punched his shoulder, a worried expression on his face as his eyes darted between Bang Chan and Hyunjin. The boy winced after the sudden attack, rubbing his shoulder to soothe the pain as Felix spoke. “What is wrong with you? I know you’re becoming an angel but you should still have a little common sense. You can’t just ask someone how they almost lost their life.”

“It’s okay don’t worry,” Chan shrugged, nonchalant about the whole ordeal. “It’s been almost three years since it happened, I’m over it now.”

“Three years?” Changbin asked, counting in his head as he tried to piece together the puzzle. “You’ve been working at the flower shop for three years then? I remember because not long after you came to me and Jisung and told us you had gotten a new job and quit your old one. It surprised us because music is your passion and you wouldn’t drop it so easily for some flowers.” 

Bang Chan nodded, earning curious looks from both Felix and Hyunjin alike. He hadn’t told them what he had done before the flower shop, believing it wasn’t necessary for them to know and didn’t need the angels pestering him about his original line of work. “I couldn’t do anything but quit my job. After the car accident, I was being sort of... haunted by an angel following me around and telling me I had to go to Yellow Wood. Plus I had gotten the ability to see the undead at the same time. What was I supposed to do if I held a concert one day and I spotted a deceased person in the crowd more than once?”

“I like to formally apologize for the nuisance that Minho was to you,” Felix told him, still guilty of the annoyance that the angel was three years ago. “I know he’s a Dominion and all so he talks his work very seriously and just wouldn’t give up. He’d rather crash down to Earth as a fallen angel than give up his streak of good work.”

“Wait... doesn’t Jisung know someone by the name of Minho though?” Changbin asked, though immediately shaking off the feeling and getting back on task. “Well, I wasn’t followed by an angel pressuring me into coming here. I just followed the directions on the flyer Chan had in his room and came here. I couldn’t see the deceased when I first came in either. I had no clue a zombie was right beside me!”

“That’s rude.” Felix snapped, narrowing his eyes at Changbin. “However, that is completely different from Chan’s situation. Plus he wasn’t able to enter the Yellow Wood, he was pulled out right before he got the chance to walk in because he survived. Not only that but his spider lily didn’t even bloom! It was still in its bud phase.” 

Hyunjin groaned, resisting the urge to slam his head down on the table. “This is making no sense! What are we supposed to do? We have no clues as to what’s happening, absolutely none!“

“Call for one of those higher-ranking angels then,” Changbin suggested. “They gave the spider lilies the powers to sense the dead or whatever, right? Then they should know what’s going on with this.”

Bang Chan sighed, staring at the spider lily with a tense glare. “We can’t just call Principalities and we definitely can’t call a Dominion. They’re extremely busy people, Principalities only come when summoned by an Archangel and Dominions only come when all the lower angels fail and need guidance. It’ll be extremely difficult to get their attention.”

“But... we can always call for Seungmin. Sure he usually comes and checks in on his own, but since he’s an Archangel and it’s sort of his job to protect humans he’ll have to come down.” Hyunjin reminded, his wings perking up at the thought of summoning the Archangel. “We could call for Seungmin and if he can’t fix it... it’ll cause a chain reaction of higher, more divine angels to come to Yellow Wood and help us. It’s our best bet right now is it not?”

“We can always try.” Felix nodded, agreeing with Hyunjin’s idea to call for the angel. “What do you say, should we do it?”

Chan nodded his head, giving the two angels permission to do their angelic thing. When the two scrambled out of their seats, scurrying around for everything they needed, Changbin glanced towards the human boy. “What exactly are they doing? I know I was the one who suggested calling angels in the first place but... how does this actually work?”

“Well it’s like a ritual they do that works as an alarm to said angels they try to summon,” Chan clarified, watching as the two angels gathered what they needed. “One angel plays an instrument that’s as gifted when they become a full angel and the other draws a rune on the ground as they play. The music is a special tune that angels know by heart and it imbues the rune with divine power. And poof, an angel is summoned from the rune.”

“This just sounds like magic,” Changbin grumbled, watching as Hyunjin helped Felix push an instrument into the clearing in front of the gazebo. It was a large golden harp, just a few inches shorter than Felix himself without his wings alleviating his height. “I’m guessing that’s the instrument that was gifted to one of them then?”

Chan nodded, sitting up straight to enjoy the performance the two angels were going to put on. “It‘s Felix’s. He’s had it ever since I came to the Yellow Wood. Hyunjin doesn’t have an instrument yet due to him still developing into a full angel though so he’s going to be drawing the rune.”

The entire room went quiet as the two angels stood there, looking at each other cautiously to make sure they were ready. Most of the time, summoning an angel went rather well. Other times angels simply never appeared from the rune, refusing to come to the aid of other angels if they didn’t see fit. So this was a hit or miss for the two florist angels, but they were simply trying it out anyways. Hesitantly, he strummed the string of the harp, letting the note ring out into the secret garden and echo. 

Bang Chan couldn’t help but notice the potted spider lily at the corner of his eyes, a white color flashing off of it as Felix strummed the harp in front of them. “What the...” He mumbled, watching as the spider lily would change colors with every note that the angel began to play. It changed along with the song he was playing, going from red to white as it mutated with the music. “Uh... what’s going on?”

Changbin peeled his eyes from Felix’s music, though it was still loud and clear in the air as the angel focused on his summoning. He returned to the spider lily just as Chan had done, watching the flower shift from white to red with the tune. “Is this not a normal thing that’s supposed to happen?” He questioned, glancing towards the florist for answers.

“I don’t know...“ He answered, turning to the other flowers that were growing in the room. There were so many flowers in Felix’s secret garden: carnations, roses, hyacinths, and others that Chan couldn’t even name off the top of his head. But they all stayed their true colors, not changing to the beat of the angel’s song. “I really don’t know what’s going on.” The florist reached out his hand as Felix reached the climax of the song, cautiously touching the flower’s petals in pure curiosity. He’s never seen a flower react to the angel’s song the way the spider lily was, it was fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

Like a finger to a needle, a quick pain shot up Chan’s arm, quickly seizing his entire body with an aggravating pain. Changbin reacted in the same way, clenching this chest where his heart lay and nearly collapsing at the aching in his body. The spider lily turned a frost white at his touch at once, deciding on his final color as Felix finished his tune and the angelic rune is drawn on the ground. “Bang Chan! And Chan’s friend... but mainly Bang Chan!” Hyunjin yelled, turning around to find the two humans struggling to keep themselves up.

Hyunjin attempted to rush over to their aid, scrambling towards them a little slowly due to using his legs rather than his wings. Thought he was stopped, skidding to a halt when a barrier of white light blocked his path into the gazebo. “Isn’t this a sight for sore eyes. I’ve always enjoyed this flower shop every time I come here.” A very familiar voice spoke from behind them slowly walking up towards the barrier they had placed between the angels and humans. “I thought the next I came I would take flowers with me, not helping the florists with their problems.” 

Felix nearly plucked one of the strings of his harp out, his jaw dropped at the sight in front of them. “We did it... We summoned the Archangel Seungmin.”


End file.
